


It's Just Me and You

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Prompt: #15: It’s just you and me tonight, I was thinking we could have a little fun.Pairing: Saizo x Fem!ReaderCategory: Saizo bein a jerk, ahem, I mean, some fluff, some suggestive moves from SaizoWord Count: 952Author’s Note: Hello anon! I hope you enjoy Saizo being a little tease… (who doesn’t?) Thank you for requesting!!





	It's Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous follower on tumblr sent in this prompt as part of a follower appreciation writing giveaway! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Want to follow me on tumblr? check me out @suzuchim. thanks!

The night air felt warm and balmy on your cheeks. There was something about the transition from summer to autumn that made everyone want to party - perhaps it was a way to get the most out of the wonderful weather that was not too hot and not too cold. You had left the main hall in search of Saizo, who had slipped out of the party quietly. A loud burst of laughter rang out behind you, and you smiled to yourself.

You stepped off the porch and out into the garden.

“Saizo?” Your voice trailed off into the still night air.

You frowned in thought. You were certain he’d be up on one the roofs. A gentle summer wind blew your hair about your shoulders as you pondered the next location you would search in. As soon as you moved to take a step forward, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and you were pulled into the shadows of the garden.

You yelped in surprise, but quickly recovered, and grabbing at the arms on your waist you groaned out in relief, “Saizo! You’re going to kill me of fright one of these days.” You tried to turn around to face him, but he just held on tighter.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Mmm, but if you died, who would I mess with?”

You huffed. “Is that some weird way to say you’d miss me?”

“…Maybe.”

You smiled to yourself, blushing a little at the realization that he still had you wrapped in his arms. “U-um, Saizo?”

“Hmm?”

“C-could you, uh, release me?”

“…Nope.” He moved his face close to your neck and breathed in sharply.

Your face felt like it was on fire. “Wha! Why not?!”

“Not until you promise to do something for me…”

You gulped, “Wh-what do you want me… to do?”

You felt his face draw near yours. His lips whispered in your ear, “It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little… fun.”

You couldn’t be sure, but it felt like his lips touched the shell of your ear. You shuddered in excitement and nodded.

*****

The two of you were in Yukimura’s room. You had totally misinterpreted the meaning behind Saizo’s words. You stood in the middle of the tatami floor, your face flushing in embarrassment. You chide yourself for being so gullible, Just what was I hoping to have happen? You slumped to the side wishing to just disappear into the floor.

“Hey! I told you to stand still.”

You jumped back into position, looking up at the ceiling to see Saizo securing a bucket with a string.

You grumbled under your breath.

“Hmm? Are we dissatisfied with something,” Saizo smirked down at you while finishing up the knot. He gave the string a quick tug, and seeming pleased with his work, he soundlessly hopped down in front of you.

“Mmrgh, I wouldn’t say dissatisfied,” you fidgeted and looked up at him from under your lashes.

“Yes?” He smiled at you - the one he gives when he’s pretending to not know what you mean, when he already knows everything.

Feeling a little put off with how he was messing with you, you huffed out, “I’m just sick of being toyed with, you know?”

He continued to smile at you. “I’m not sure that I do, little lady.”

“Don’t give me that. You know exactly what you said in the garden, that would make me think you meant a different kind of fun,” you snapped in frustration. Then you blushed, realizing that you just gave him some serious ammo to use against you. Crap.

His smile grew into a wicked smirk. “Oh? Does the little lady want to have fun with me? All you have to do is ask, you know,” he closed the space between your bodies, and lifted your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes. “I would gladly play with you all night long.” His free hand snaked around your waist, and he pulled you near so there was no room between your bodies at all. His copper eyes stared into yours. You looked down at his mouth for a second, and unknowingly licked your lips. “What kind of games does the little lady want to play with me, I wonder? Should I tie you up with ropes? Or maybe you would like to play a little hide and seek?”

He stroked his thumb over your bottom lip and your knees trembled.

“Oh, I know. Let’s see how long you can stay quiet for, hmm?” His soft lips descended on yours, and even though you just started kissing, you couldn’t help but moan quietly into his mouth.

His hand still on your chin, he pulled back and whispered, “Shhh… you need to stay quiet.” You nod, and he pulls you in for another kiss, his tongue slipping between your parted lips.

****

Yukimura stumbled down the hall, his eyes bleary from sake. He slides the door to his room open and paused, blinking into focus two shadowy figures pressed closely together. It takes him a moment for his drunken mind to process you and Saizo, in the middle of a very heated make-out session.

“Mmrghh!!?!! H-hey! You… wha… nuuuu! D-don’t do that here!!!” He takes a step forward in an attempt to kick you both out, when a bucket of water falls from the ceiling and with a gasp, poor Yukimura is soaked through.

Saizo began to laugh uncontrollably, looking between you and the sopping wet Yukimura. All you could do was stand there, mortified that Yukimura had seen you.

It seemed that Saizo had successfully pranked both of you that night.


End file.
